Algo que olvidar
by HydeSPN
Summary: Contenido de Spoiler- Gabriel fue otro desde que Kali murió, Crowley noto esto, y quería ayudarlo para que la olvide. Gabriel no se imagino de que manera olvidaría a Kali por Crowley.-Contenido lemon-


Hola! Este es mi primer fic, empece a escribirlo por que, pues no tenia Internet xD decidí la pareja GabrielXCrowley por que es algo que leía muy a menudo, pero siempre en ingles!, así que decidí traer algo en español. Espero les agrade

El siguiente mensaje contiene spoiler, en caso de que no se halla terminado la 5 temporada aun, no lo lean, y mejor salgan a buscar otro fic.

Esta basado en la 5ta temporada, suponiendo que nunca mataron a Gabriel, pero si a Kali

El contenido es slash y lemon

* * *

El truquero ya estaba cansado de "Alterar" a las chicas para seguir complaciéndose, no es que no le gustara, o que se hubiese cansado de ellas, sino que, quería sentir algo diferente, algo más que placer y diversión.

La única chica con la que había sentido algo... ya no estaba. Extrañaba a Kali, lo que sentía por ella, lo que alguna vez tuvo con ella. El recordaba todo esto y no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento de soledad. Esa falta de amor.

Entonces, ahí estaba, sentado en el sillón, comiendo un dulce tras otro que tomaba de la mesita de enfrente, mientras observaba a esas chicas tocándose en la cama.

Entonces, una voz sorprendió a Gabriel desde atrás -¿Y es esto lo que hacen cuando estas solo? —Escucha el semi-dios

-¿ver chicas tocándose? Pensé que eras más creativo. —Alega Crowley mientras camina hacia el frente del truquero—.

-Es mejor que verlo por Internet. —Dice el ángel burlona mente.-Pero tú no estás aquí para echar un vistazo conmigo ¿Por qué estás aquí?—.Termina la oración mientras observa al Demonio a los ojos—.

Crowley logra observar a el rubio algo desanimado, entonces se sienta a lado suyo y le dice  
-¿Aun no puedes olvidar a Kali, cierto? — Después de decir esto, las chicas desaparecieron de la cama y el Demonio ve a Gabriel dejar caer su cabeza—.

-Nunca pensé ver a un ser del cielo deprimirse —Dice el Rey del Infierno entre risas

-No es depresión, tonto—le dice al Demonio algo serio -es solo que... estoy aburrido.

-¿Aburrido? ¿De qué? —Pregunta Crowley

-De lo mismo —Dice el rubio serio

-¿Me lo dice el genio de las bromas? Eres la "cosa" con más creatividad que conozco, ¿desde cuándo te deprimiste por ella?—Pregunta el de cabello negro

-El aparecer cosas y jugar con ellas, es aburrido. Quiero algo real, algo tan bueno como los dulces. Y ¡NO! estoy deprimido—Grita algo desesperado el ángel.

-Amor... estas deprimido por amor... qué lindo—Dice Crowley burlándose del ángel

-Eres un Idiota—Después de insultar al demonio, el ángel se levanta del sillón y camino directo a la cama para recostarse un poco.

Crowley sabía perfectamente que Gabriel comenzó a deprimirse desde de que Kali murió. Sin embargo, el actuó no saberlo hasta que el mismo lo dijera, y eso es lo que trataba de hacer que el rubio dijera. Quería que el mismo aceptara su depresión por falta de amor, pero era difícil. El Ángel siempre se negaba a sentir depresión.

-¿Y así es como vas a estar siempre? No quiero verte ya más así. Desde que ella se fue no has sido tú, estoy hablando de hace ¡2 años! ya ni siquiera molestas a Dean. Extraño verte sonreír. —Cuando termina de hablar, se queda algo impresionado de lo que acababa decir: "No quiero verte ya más así" "Extraño verte sonreír". Esto no es algo que el REY DEL INFIERNO le diga a un ANGEL, pero, era la verdad. A Crowley le gustaba Gabriel desde hace tiempo, y no es algo que el negara, pero tampoco algo que el dijera fácilmente. Ya estaba harto de seguir viendo así a la persona que ama, Gabriel necesitaba ser amado, y Crowley quería ser el que lo amara.

Gabriel estaba confundido, ¿Acaso el Rey de Infierno acababa de declarar sus... ¡Sentimientos!? No lograba explicarse.

-Hey! Disculpa, pero el bromista soy yo. —Menciona el bromista seriamente

-Lo eras hace 2 años...

-Eres un demonio, no puedes sentir amor...

-He estado experimentando con algunas almas

-No puedes hacer eso

-¿Quién me lo dice?

-¿Y por qué yo? Aparte de que somos del mismo sexo, tu, eres un Deemoonioo, y yo, un áángeel, ¿Entiendes eso?

El demonio también estaba confundido, nunca se había preguntado el ¿Por qué estoy enamorado de un ángel? pero, tampoco podía comprender que era el amor...

-¿Acaso eso importante?—pregunta el demonio burlón

El demonio estaba tan confundido como el Ángel. La última vez que los ángeles se casaron con los demonios, sus hijos murieron en el diluvio de Noe, ambos sabían esto, pero, ellos no podían tener hijos. Al recordar esto, Gabriel sonrió.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo, hay que intentarlo—Dice el truquero entre una risa seductora

El demonio olvidando todo después de ver a su amado sonreír, dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y toma una paleta de la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de él. Se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la cama donde se encontraba Gabriel mientras desenvolvía la paleta.

Al estar enfrente de su ángel, besa la paleta y se la da al rubio para que la saboree, al mismo tiempo que posicionaba ambas rodillas a las laterales de la cintura del truquero.

El ángel después de chupar la paleta que tenía en la boca la toma con la mano izquierda, levanta el torso y después con la derecha tomar al Demonio de la nuca y lo acerca a él para entonces así saborear su labio inferior.  
Para Crowley el sabor era magnifico, él tenía experiencia en los labios de las personas… pero los labios de Gabriel eran diferentes. En lo que para Gabriel, era el mejor de los dulces.

Crowley a este punto ya sentía la erección del ángel debajo de el, entonces tomo la paleta y la metió a su boca, se quitó el saco, desabotono la camisa del ángel y la quito, el bromista quito la camisa del Demonio.  
Al dejar los pechos completamente desnudos de ambos, Gabriel abrazo fuertemente a Crowley, y este le respondió el abrazo. El Demonio quería que su ángel fuera muy feliz en ese momento, después de mucho tiempo de que no sonriera. Crowley estaba contento porque su amado sonriera, así que comenzó a besar su cuello, le daba besos cálidos y tiernos, hacían que el ángel se relajara.

El demonio comenzó a bajar del cuello a su pecho, hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se detuvo para desabrochar los estorbosos jeans que llevaba puestos Gabriel.  
-¿Enserio lo harás tú?- pregunta el bromista  
Era grande la idea de que Gabriel fuese el que disfrutara más del momento, y estaba dispuesto a hacerle lo que sea para que así fuera.  
El Rey del Infierno se acercó a la cara del truquero y le dio un beso en los labios,-Quiero que lo disfrutes-. Le dijo.  
Volvió abajo y quito todo de encima del ángel, entonces tomo el miembro erecto del ángel y comenzó a besarlo, desde la punta, hasta abajo.

Después de varios gemidos por parte del bromista, Crowley comenzó a saborear el sexo del rubio. Lo metía y sacaba de su boca, una, y otra vez.  
Gabriel tenia sexo con muchas chicas a menudo, pero ya había olvidado la última vez que lo hizo con amor, el truquero lo estaba disfrutando.

Gabriel nunca se había dado cuenta lo tanto que se preocupaba Crowley por él, siempre estuvo ahí, aunque él siempre lo ignoraba.  
No se había dado cuenta hasta ese día, cuando Crowley declaro estar triste por el.  
Gabriel recordó todo esto, y se dio cuenta… el Arcángel Gabriel se había enamorado del Rey del Infierno.

Gemía y gemía de placer varias veces, hasta que tomo a su amado y lo acostó en la cama, a lado de él. Lo beso, esta vez sus lenguas se juntaron, y jugaron lenta y apasionadamente.  
Mientras lo besaba, desabrochaba el pantalón negro de Crowley que aun llevaba puestos.

Después de quitarlos, el ángel se paró sobre la cama con las rodillas, y puso a Crowley boca abajo, para después acomodarlo en 4 patas.  
Gabriel se acomodó detrás de su amado y lo abrazo, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el miembro de este, después con la otra mano, metió su dedo incide a la boca de el mismo, y después la introdujo a la de Crowley, el cual, el saboreo y beso su dedo completo.

Cuando Gabriel ya tenia el dedo totalmente lubricado por la saliva de ambos, penetro con ese dedo a Crowley delicadamente  
-Hmmm!—Crowley dejo salir un gemido, le estaba gustando.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… después de que el rubio logro meter dos, y hasta 3 dedos, guió a Crowley para que quedara boca arriba. Tomo el miembro erecto del Demonio y saboreo la punta.  
-Hhhhhmm—Crowley tomo un gran respiro antes dejar escapar otro placentero gemido.  
-Hhhaa—Disfrutaba lo que Gabriel le esta haciendo, lo excitaba aun más.  
El ángel poso las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Crowley y empezó a llenar su cuello de delicados besos, una que otra mordida deja escapar el ya excitado Gabriel.  
Entonces tomo a Crowley de la cintura, y lo penetro suavemente.  
-Ohhh!—A el Demonio le dolía, pero también le encantaba. Lo describía en su mente como un dolor muy rico.

-Gabee… hazlo más… más rápido—Dijo Crowley entrecortado, apenas podía respirar, lo estaba sintiendo maravilloso.  
Gabriel hace caso a su petición y aumenta el ritmo. Haciendo movimientos circulares dentro de Crowley, el ángel ya se sentía ¨curado¨, lo que sentía ahora era magnifico, quería que durase para siempre. Mientras más veces se adentraba dentro de Crowley, más rápido lo hacía, y más fuerte.

Crowley se agarraba de las sabanas tratando de inhibir el dolor, entonces el bromista agarro su sexo, y comenzó a masturbarlo de manera lenta, pero más rápido lo hacia conforme a la velocidad a la que se metía dentro de el.  
El Rey del Infierno tomo la mano de Gabriel con la que sostenía su miembro, y comenzó a masturbarse para él.

-Oh Cielos!—Dijo el ángel casi gritándolo.-Voy a dejarme ir dentro—Menciono  
Crowley sonríe y cerró los ojos después de levantar su cabeza hacia atrás.  
Lo metía y lo sacaba, lo metía y lo sacaba, una y otra vez, se sentía estupendo.  
-Ohhhh—Dio un ultimo suspiro el ángel

El Demonio sintió como el flujo que dejo ir el truquero dentro de él lo recorría, al mismo tiempo que se sintió bañado por la blanca esperma que dejo venir sobre su pecho.  
-Me has embarazado—Bromeo Crowley  
-Deja de tomar mi papel, tonto—Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa  
El ángel agacho su cabeza hasta el pecho de Crowley y resbalo su lengua sobre lo que el demonio había dejado sobre él.  
-Sabe dulce—Dijo el truquero.  
-Acabas de transformarlo por mermelada de piña?  
-No estoy interesado en cuál era su sabor original…  
Ambos sonrieron y Gabriel saco su miembro el cual aún estaba dentro de el  
-Ouuhhh—gimió Crowley.

Gabriel se acostó a lado de el y lo abrazo. Ya había dejado todo atrás, ya no pensaba en Kali. Él ya tenía un nuevo amor, uno al que todo este tiempo quiso, todo este tiempo Crowley amo a Gabriel, pero nunca se dio cuenta. Estaba feliz, de nuevo sonreía. Crowley se alegró al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amado y le dio un beso más. Uno cálido, con ternura, lleno de amor.

-Ahora solo te quiero a ti, eres lo único que me importa de ahora en adelante—Dijo Gabriel y se acercó a la frente de Crowley con los ojos cerrados para besarle.

Permanecieron abrazados hasta que anocheció, hablando de sus vidas y todo lo que Gabriel le quería hacer a Dean para molestarlo.

El arcángel se enamoró del Rey del Infierno, y no es algo que le importara. Tampoco algo que quisiera esconder, ellos se amaban y eran felices, y para Crowley era lo más importante. La única obligación que a Crowley le importaba, era protegerlo y hacerlo sonreír. La guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno no había acabado, pero para ellos, eso nunca importo, lo único que querían por ahora era terminar con Lucifer, y entre los dos, lo único que podían hacer era conseguirlo.

Un nuevo mundo estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Les agradecería bastante que dejen Review para saber si les gusto y saber si seguiré escribiendo estos fics. La razón por la que los escribo es para entretener a la gente, me sentiría mal al escribir y que nadie los lea D:


End file.
